1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas sensor comprising a housing, a membrane and a sensor element, wherein the housing comprises a measuring chamber and an air supply opening, the sensor element is disposed in the measuring chamber and the membrane separates the measuring chamber from the air supply opening.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Such gas sensors are known in particular in the automobile industry and are used as air quality sensors for the detection of air in the interior of vehicles.
In such gas sensors which are closed with a gas-permeable membrane, gas exchange between the measuring chamber and the surroundings is only made possible by diffusion and/or surface flow and turbulence effects. As a result, the gas exchange is comparatively slow and therefore also the response time of the gas sensor or the sensor element provided in the gas sensor. Gas exchange is also made difficult when the temperatures in the measuring chamber are higher than in the surroundings.